Brick
|item =}} Bricks are a common recurring melee weapon in the Hitman franchise, featuring in Hitman: Absolution, HITMAN™ and HITMAN™ 2. Description ---- : ---- Acquisition ''Hitman: Absolution * A Personal Contract - Scattered around the gardens. * The King of Chinatown - On a planter overlooking the alley and stairs that Snowman uses to hide drugs and the suspended platform you shoot to crush King. * Terminus - In the alleyway on right side of hotel, on a half-wall near the street. * Shaving Lenny - Various locations; in the small room near the scrapyard entrance on the street. * Operation Sledgehammer - In Outgunned on the roof to the right. * Countdown - On the level below the helipad, behind the last strip of mines towards the tail of the helicopter. * Absolution - On the floor in the middle of the first pathway on the left after entering the Burnwood family tomb area. HITMAN™ * The Final Test - A total of 2 Bricks can be found in this mission: ** One in the southern room on the first floor, in the same room as the overhead projector. ** One on the north west section of the second floor. * The Showstopper - Found at the bottom of the Pile-Driver Barge. * [[World of Tomorrow|'World of Tomorrow']] - A total of 13 Bricks can be found in this mission: ** Four by the Church. ** One on the Villa Caruso roof. ** One outside the Villa Caruso kitchen. ** One outside the ICA Safe House. ** One up the stairwell of the castle tower to the left of the mansion security check. ** Four outside the castle tower to the left of the mansion security check. ** One close to the forklift in the underground Ether field lab. * The Icon - Found on the movie set. * Landslide - A total of 13 Bricks can be found in this mission: ** Three behind the Morgue. ** Four inside the store opposite the ICA Safe House. ** One outside the lower entrance to the same store. ** One by the entrance to the crypt underneath the Church. ** Four up the steps from behind the stage. * The Author - A total of 9 Bricks can be found in this mission: ** Two by the Church entrance. ** One behind the Church. ** Three behind the Morgue. ** One in the sewers. ** One outside of Brother Akram's apartment. ** One by the steps leading up to the Villa Caruso, behind the starting location. * A Gilded Cage - A total of 16 Bricks can be found in this mission: ** Nine at the School. ** Three by the Bazaar. ** Two the right of the TV crew, standing in front of the riot. ** Two on the top floor of the carpet shop close to the consulate. * A House Built on Sand - A total of 18 Bricks can be found in this mission: ** One in front of the School. ** Three between the School and the nearby well. ** Five on the top floor of the carpet shop. ** Two on the roof of the building connected to the carpet shop. ** Five on the top floor of the shops leased by Kong. ** Two on the top floor of the headmaster's shop. * Freedom Fighters - A total of 3 Bricks can be found in this mission: ** One beside the Garage. ** One by the farm entrance. ** One between the farm entrance and the demolition range. HITMAN™ 2 * The Finish Line - A total of 3 Bricks can be found in this mission: ** One in the Parking Garage, behind the blackmailer's van. ** Two beside the hotel, at the scheduled meeting point between the blackmailer and Sierra Knox. * Three-Headed Serpent / Embrace of the Serpent - A total of 8 Bricks can be found in these missions: ** One by the Construction Site. ** One by the Town Plaza. ** Two west of the Town Plaza. ** One down the paths behind the Delgado statue. ** One to the left of the Bridge starting location. * Chasing a Ghost - A total of 24 Bricks can be found in this mission: ** Five at the construction site. ** Four at Rangan Tower. ** Three at the Train Yard. ** Two behind the bridge steps at the Train Yard. ** One in the sewer in front of the Train Yard. ** One above the open sewers in the center of the slums. ** One north west of the Slum Square. ** One to the left of the Slums starting location. ** Two in the Chawl. ** One on the steps up to the hill, the steps closest to the Slum Square. ** One in a building on the hill. ** One next to the Crow's Back Alley. ** One on the top floor of the The Maelstrom's lover's home. * Illusions of Grandeur '- A total of 15 Bricks can be found in this mission: ** All Bricks from Chasing a Ghost are present in this mission, excluding the nine present in Rangan Tower and its construction site. * 'Another Life - Found next to the Lewinsky Property. * The Ark Society - A total of 7 Bricks can be found in this mission: ** Two outside the Main Gate. ** One in the Catacombs. ** Two near the Upper Courtyard, on the path down to the Pier. ** One between the Main Gallery and the Stone Circle. ** One by the Old Oak Tree. Perks Variants * Bloodstained Cocaine Brick * Cocaine Brick Category:Hitman: Absolution weapons Category:Melee weapons Category:HITMAN™ weapons Category:HITMAN™ Category:HITMAN™ 2 Category:HITMAN™ 2 Melee Weapons Category:HITMAN™ 2 Weapons Category:HITMAN™ Melee Weapons